1. Field
Various examples pertain to advertising, and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing enhanced broadcast advertising content in a more instantaneous and targeted manner.
2. Background
Current advertising methods that utilize a broadcast medium, such as, a television or radio broadcast or a printed advertisement in a publication, are relatively passive or non-interactive in nature. Typically, in a television or radio broadcast, an advertisement or commercial would run and then contact information, such as a phone number or website, would be given so as to allow any interested person to contact the advertiser for further information.
Requiring someone to take the extra steps of calling a phone number or logging onto a website might discourage some people from further pursuit of the advertisement, especially in situations where some people may just have a slight initial interest or when the advertisement just offers marginal value. Even when someone is interested in an advertisement, s/he might not be able to make a phone call or log onto a website promptly upon seeing or listening to the advertisement and hence might subsequently forget to follow up.
Similarly, in a printed advertisement, in addition to providing contact information, the advertisement may also require a reader to physically remove a coupon and then present the coupon at the point of sale in order for the reader to qualify for or redeem any benefits. The imposition of such additional tasks may substantially reduce the effect of the advertisement. For example, a reader may not be able to physically remove a coupon due to a variety of reasons, such as, the reader not owning the publication or having the appropriate cutting tool available; also, a reader may easily misplace a coupon or otherwise forget to bring the coupon to the store.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide methods and systems for providing enhanced broadcast advertising in a more instantaneous manner.